kpopfandomcom-20200223-history
RM
| birth_name = Kim Nam-joon (김남준) | birth_date = | birth_place = Ilsan-gu, Goyang, South Korea | height = 181 cm | weight = 67 kg | blood = A | occupation = Rapper, songwriter, composer, producer | genres = | group_debut = June 13, 2013 | solo_debut = | years = 2013–present | agency = Big Hit Entertainment | associated = BTS }}RM (short for Real MeBTS Answers Fans' Biggest Burning Questions – And RM Reveals Why He Changed His Name From Rap Monster!, formerly Rap Monster) is a South Korean rapper-songwriter, composer and producer under Big Hit Entertainment. He is the leader and main rapper of the boy group BTS. Discography Mixtapes * RM (2015) * Mono (2018) Collaborations * "Perfect Christmas" (2013) * "P.D.D" (2015) Features * Gaeko - "Gajah" (2017) * Fall Out Boy - "Champion (Remix)" (2017) * Drunken Tiger - "Timeless" (2018) * Honne - "Crying Over You" (2019) * Younha - "Winter Flower" (2020) * Lil Nas X - "Old Town Road (Seoul Town Road Remix)" (2019) OSTs * "Fantastic Four OST" (2015) Other releases * "I Know" (2016) * "4 O'Clock" (2017) * "Change" (2017) * "Ddaeng" (2018) Producing and writing credits Filmography Variety shows * Hot Brain: Problematic Men (tvN, 2015) Reality shows * Close-up Observation Diary on Idol: Find Me (MBig TV, 2016) * Gura-Chacha: Time Slip - New Boy (KBS, 2016) Trivia *He is the fourth oldest and the fourth youngest in the band. *His Zodiac sign is Virgo. *RM has a younger sister. *His favorite colors are pink, purple, and black. *His favorite number is 1. *RM can technically become a maknae liner because he is the middle member but he chooses to be named a hyung. *His favorite foods are meat (especially chicken) and Kalguksu (Korean knife noodles). *His least favorite foods are seafood. *He taught himself how to speak English (through the American sitcom Friends), and can speak it extremely well. *His favorite items are clothes, computer, books. *His role models are Kanye West, A$AP Rocky, and Drake. *He has composed/produced 100+ songs. *RM's other nickname was ‘Dance Prodigy’. He was so bad at dancing so his dance teacher and the company staff called him that. *RM wrote the lyrics of No More Dream because he had no dreams when he was in school. *The BTS members said if RM wasn't human he'd be: a Tibetan Fox (Jungkook), A Lion that even if you catch it, it breaks everything and escapes again (Jimin), A Monster (V), a soccer player (J-Hope) and a rock (Suga). *His other nickname is God of Destruction, because he frequently breaks/destroys everything he touches. *In the fandom, he is often called 'Dance Monster' (a nickname that has been used many times since BTS's debut) and when he discovered this nickname he made a video about it asking to be called 'Rap Monster' instead, and the infamous meme "It's R-a-p Monster, not D-a-n-c-e Monster" comes from said video. *According to Jimin, Jin and him are the top perverts between BTS members. Gallery References Category:Rappers Category:Male rappers Category:Composers Category:Producers Category:BTS Category:Big Hit Entertainment Category:RM